Encontrando la luz
by hijadelaluna
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha creia que su vida era perfecta y no Necesitaba nada, hasta que vio esos ojos azules, dime Sasuke ¿Podras resistirte? Sasu / naru / FEM
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha entraba en el edificio Uchiha Corp. como cada día a las siete de la mañana mientras bebía su café negro de Starbucks, con su traje negro combinado con una camisa blanca inmaculada, zapatos negros y su corbata azul, una imagen siempre impecable y distinguida.

Paso por el recibidor hasta llegar al ascensor donde pulsando el botón espero a que bajara, una vez abiertas las puertas entro en él y pulso el último piso, el ascensor empezó su ascenso mientras Sasuke seguía bebiendo su café, cuando se detuvo en su piso las puertas se abrieron y una secretaria le esperaba en la puerta del ascensor, cogió el vaso de café vacio y le paso unos documentos mientras le informaba sobre empleados y negocios.

Al llegar a su despacho la secretaria se despidió y el entro, cerrando la puerta tras él, su hermano estaba sentado delante de su escritorio revisando papeles y mas papeles, su despacho era más grande de lo normal, ya que la mayoría de las veces los dos hermanos trabajaban en el, las paredes estaban pintadas en un todo salmón fino, los muebles de madera de robles le daban junto con el color de las paredes un aspecto relajante, grandes ventanales de cristal fino dejaban entrar la luz en el despacho, había un sofá mediano de cuero negro de tres plazas, un gran escritorio de madera de caoba, en el cual había dos ordenadores, cajones a ambos lados, dos pares de sillas del mismo color que el escritorio, y al otro lado de la habitación, un gran archivador y un ropero mediano.

-Buenos días Sasuke-saludo Itachi

-Te levantaste temprano-dijo Sasuke

-Tenias asuntos que atender-fue la simple respuesta

Sasuke miro a su hermano de arriba abajo, vestía un traje azul oscuro, una camisa beige, corbata azul clara, zapatos negros y unos gemelos de oro, pero lo que más llamo la atención a Sasuke fue que su hermano se había alisado su gran pelo largo más de lo habitual, estaba más brillante, atado como casi siempre en una coleta baja, su piel fina y blanca era perfecta, y sus ojos negros le hacía ver más hermosos, sus ojeras, en vez de quitarle hermosura, lo hacía ver más atractivo.

-¿Tus asuntos tienen que ver con alguna mujer?-pregunto Sasuke sentándose en su silla

-No-su corta respuesta

Sasuke no pregunto mas ni intento sonsacarle nada, se sumergió en la pila de papeles que tenía que revisar mientras su hermano, en frente del hacia lo mismo, ambos sumidos en un agradable silencio leían y anotaban correcciones, un sonido en la puerta se escucho, con un "adelante" Itachi permitió que su secretaria entrara.

-Señor Uchiha-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Pasa Mikoto-hablo Itachi

-Señor Uchiha, la señorita Uzumaki le espera para la última entrevista-dijo

-Voy enseguida-contesto Itachi

La secretaria hizo una última reverencia y salió del despacho, Itachi se levanto de la silla mientras se arreglaba de nuevo el traje, Sasuke levanto la vista para ver a su hermano.

-¿Tendremos nueva secretaria?-pregunto

-Si, Mikoto va a tener un nuevo bebe, van a ser tres hijos y ha decidido con su marido volver al hogar.

-Lastima, era muy buena secretaria-dijo Sasuke

-Ya me he encargado de sus papeles y un buen finiquito, voy a ver a la nueva secretaria-dijo

Itachi salió por la puerta dejando solo a Sasuke, que volvió a su tarea y a sus papeles, Itachi salió del despacho y vio a Mikoto hablando con una mujer alta, de muy buena figura, vestida con unos zapatos de tacón negro, pantalones del mismo color, una camisa azul un poco ajustada, pero abotonada hasta el cuello, su pelo rubio dorado lo traía atado en una coleta baja, su piel era tostada, unos labios rosados adornaban la sonrisa que ahora reflejaba, y sus ojos azul cielo le daban el acabado perfecto a la joven.

Itachi se acerco a las mujeres, que al verlo se inclinaron respetuosamente y le saludaron.

-Señor Uchiha, ella es la señorita Uzumaki-la presento

-Señor Uchiha- saludo la mujer rubia haciendo una reverencia

-Encantado señorita Uzumaki, por favor, si es tan amable de seguirme-indico

Ella afirmo con un gesto y siguió al moreno

Entraron en un despacho modesto de paredes blancas, una gran mesa rectangular con las esquinas redondas de madera barnizada, seis sillas alrededor de la mesa, un gran archivador y una pequeña mesa con una cafetera, Itachi le indico a la mujer rubia que tomara asiento mientras él se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

-Buenos días Uchiha-san-saludo la señorita Uzumaki

-Buenos días Uzumaki-san-saludo Itachi

La señorita Uzumaki se acerco su maletín y del saco su currículo entregándoselo al señor Uchiha, este lo recibió y empezó a leerlo.

-Acabo de terminar mis estudios en la Universidad de Tokio, pero he hecho práctica en la empresa Namikaze durante los veranos, hablo varios idiomas y estoy capacitada para el puesto-dijo seriamente.

-La empresa Namikaze a dicho-cuestiono Itachi

-Si, durante los meses de verano

-Por eso me sonaba el apellido Uzumaki, eres Naruko Namikaze, la hija de Minato y Kushina Namikaze, ¿Me equivoco?-pregunto

-No, en absoluto-contesto Naruko

-¿Y por que el apellido Uzumaki?-volvió a preguntar

-Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre, si ponía mi primer apellido, me contratarían solo por los favores de mi padre-hablo igual de seria.

-Comprendo pero, ¿Por qué no trabaja ya usted en la empresa de su familia?-pregunto

-Deseo adquirir experiencia, y en la empresa de mi padre me ven como su hija, no una empresaria-hablo con franqueza.

-Bueno, bienvenida a Uchiha Corp. señorita Uzumaki-dijo ofreciéndole la mano

-Encantada, gracias por su oportunidad-agradeció Naruko.

Ambos salieron del despacho y la secretaria de nuevo de acerco a ellos.

-Mikoto, Naruko empezara mañana a trabajar con nosotros, este es su contrato-dijo pasándole los papeles

-Por supuesto señor Uchiha, bienvenida Naruko-san-saludo

-Agradecida Mikoto-san-dijo devolviéndole el gesto

-Te presentare a mi hermano, Naruko-dijo Itachi

-Por supuesto-contesto Naruko

Itachi camino con Naruko detrás hasta su despacho, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la chica rubio donde encontraron a Sasuke escribiendo unos documentos bastante concentrado.

-Sasuke, ella es Naruko Uzumaki, será nuestra secretaria a partir de la semana que viene-presento Itachi

-Un placer Naruko, bienvenida-contesto Sasuke sin ni siquiera despegar sus ojos de los documentos.

-Sasuke…-dijo su hermano

-Han llamado de la empresa informática Konohagure, dicen que quieren reunirse con nosotros esta tarde-dijo en la misma posición.

-Les dejare señores, permiso- se despidió Naruko y salió del despacho

-Ni siquiera la has mirado Sasuke-dijo itachi

-Mañana podre verla, hoy tenemos trabajo-dijo serio

Itachi suspiro antes de sentarse en su silla y pedirle que le explicara la situación.

* * *

Naruko se bajo de su auto Mitsubishi negro y se dirigió a la entrada de su gran casa, al entrar una doncella la esperaba para recogerle el abrigo, Naruko pregunto por sus padres, los cuales la esperaban ya en el comedor, Naruko se dirigió a la sala donde sus padres bebían vino mientras hablaban.

-Buenas tardes Oto-san, Oka-san- saludo Naruko

-Naru-chan, ven a sentarte hija-hablo la señora Namikaze

Naruko se acerco y tomo asiento en frente de ellos, miro a su madre, Kushina Namikaze, alta de complexión delgada, su piel morena al igual que su hija, vestida un fino vestido de seda azul, un collar a juego, su pelo pelirrojo estaba recogido en un moño, aunque varios mechones caían por su rostro, Kushina miraba a su única hija dulcemente.

-Cuéntame hija, ¿Cómo ha ido todo?-pregunto Minato

Minato Namikaze, presidente y fundador de unas de las empresas más ricas de Japón, era alto, robusto, rubio al igual que su hija, y unos ojos azules idénticos, vestían con un traje beige elegido por su mujer, miraba orgulloso a su hija.

-El señor Uchiha Itachi me ha contratado y ya formo parte de la compañía Uchiha Corp.-dijo

-Me alegro Naruko, estaba seguro que lo conseguirías-dijo

-Si, aunque el señor Uchiha supo quien era-hablo con un poco de decepción.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto su madre

-Al decirle que había hecho prácticas aquí lo supo de inmediato-dijo

-Sera por nuestro parecido, Naruko-hablo su padre

-Puede ser-contesto simplemente

-¿Y a su hermano? ¿Conociste a Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunto curiosa su madre

-En cierto modo, si-contesto ella

-¿En cierto modo?-pregunto curioso su padre

-Si, estaba tan centrado en unos documentos, que me saludo sin ni siquiera mirarme-dijo

-Que descortés-hablo Kushina

-No os preocupéis, nadie consigue ignorarme o aludirme, podéis estar seguro-hablo con firmeza y convicción.


	2. Tus ojos

Itachi Uchiha entro en su edificio bien temprana la mañana, con su maletín en mano se dirigía al ascensor saludando al guardia de la planta baja como cada mañana, al entrar en el ascensor encontró a uno de sus ejecutivos que miraba nervioso el suelo, Itachi le pregunto cómo seguía su familia, el ejecutivo se tranquilizo un poco y le contesto amablemente a Itachi.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e Itachi salió sonriéndole a su secretaria que ya le esperaba junto a la señorita Uzumaki, se acerco a ellas y le dio a Mikoto su maletín.

-Mikoto, ¿Podrías prepararme uno de tus estupendos cafés?-pidió Itachi con un puchero.

-Claro Itachi-san-contesto Mikoto.

-¿Cómo te va Naruko-san?-pregunto Itachi.

-Bien Itachi-san, Mikoto es muy amable y me instruye en todo-hablo suavemente

-Me alegro mucho-contesto Itachi

-Aquí tiene su café Itachi-san- ofreció amablemente

-Como te quiero Mikoto-dijo aceptando el café

-Que tenga un buen día- se despidió Naruko

Itachi asintió con la aveza y entro al despacho compartido con su hermano, sabía que el tardaría unas dos horas en llegar, así que tendría tiempo a preparar la reunión de hoy, bebió un poco de su café y su paladar se lo agradeció, echaría de menos el café de Mikoto, eso le hizo pensar en Naruko, Naruko Namikaze, una chica bastante interesante, podría estar cómodamente en la empresa de su familia en un alto cargo, pero prefiere empezar desde abajo en otra compañía, sin duda alguna, cuando tuviera que dirigir sus empresas seria una digna contrincante en negociaciones empresariales.

Despejo su mente y busco los documentos necesarios para su reunión, bebió un poco más de su delicioso café y se metió en la lectura de lleno olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba, como cada vez que sus negoción le pedían su total atención.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y por ellas entraron esta vez Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto se acerco como todos los días a recogerle su café ya vacio, y le dio los documentos necesarios para su día, Naruko observaba todo atenta y meticulosamente, observo como Sasuke le dio el café, como recibió los documentos y entro en su despacho, todo sin ni siquiera mirar a Mikoto que parecía acostumbrada.

-No te saludo-hablo Naruko

-El señorito Sasuke no suele ser muy comunicativo- hablo Mikoto como si nada

-Ya veo-dijo Naruko mirando en dirección al despacho.

-Ven conmigo Naruko, te enseñare donde está el fichero personal de los Uchihas-dijo Mikoto

Naruko asintió y siguió a Mikoto donde ella la guiara.

Sasuke entro en el despacho y encontró a su hermano muy concentrado, le dio los buenos días pero Itachi no se dio por enterado, solo se dio cuenta cuando su hermano se sentó y le puso su mano en la cara, Itachi levanto la vista y saludo a su hermano.

-No te he oído llegar-dijo itachi

-Estabas muy concentrado-dijo el menor

-He terminado de estudiar el informe, en una hora tenemos reunión-dijo Itachi

-Los leí anoche antes de dormir-dijo Sasuke

-Bien, pues si quieres podemos ir antes a la sala de reuniones y prepararnos-propuso Itachi.

-Me parece bien-dijo Sasuke levantándose de nuevo.

Ambos hermanos salieron del despacho y Mikoto y Naruko los siguieron, entraron al despacho y mientras los hermanos se sentaban Mikoto le decía a Naruto como preparar la sala para la reunión.

-Veras Naruko cuando los señoritos Uchihas tienes una reunión, hay que dejar los informes de la reunión en esta mesa- dijo haciendo todo lo que mencionaba

-De acuerdo-dijo Naruko

-La pizarra bien limpia, al señorito Sasuke le gusta debatir sus argumentos en ella-dijo Mikoto

-Es muy tiquismiquis-dijo Itachi bromeando

-Que sea meticuloso no es tiquismiquis, Itachi-dijo mientras seguía leyendo su documento

-Deberías ser menos serio-dijo Itachi

-Y tú deberías recordar tu edad-contesto Sasuke

-Prefiero ser mas jovial y juvenil, gracias-dijo Itachi sonriendo a ambas mujeres

-Deja de ligar hermano y ponte en esto-dijo Sasuke

-Amargado-termino Itachi

Cuando ambas mujeres terminaron de preparar la sala siguiendo las indicaciones de Mikoto se disponían a salir.

-Voy a por el informe de contabilidad Naruko, ¿podrías preguntarles a los señoritos si desean algo más? Gracias-dijo Mikoto saliendo

Naruko asintió y terminando de dejar los asientos bien se acerco a los uchihas.

-¿Necesitan algo mas señores?- pregunto amablemente

-No, gracias-dijo en las mismas Sasuke

--Naruto, serias tan amable de traerme agua fresca-pidió Itachi con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto-dijo saliendo la rubia

Naruko salió de la habitación dejando a los hermanos solos, Itachi suspiro largamente y miro a su hermano, este ni siquiera se daba cuenta de si llovía o hacia sol, a veces sentía compasión por él y su actitud.

-Sabes que hay más cosas que el trabajo, verdad Sasuke-hablo Itachi

-Claro hermano-contesto este

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?-pregunto el mayor

Sasuke levanto la cabeza por una vez y miro a su hermano con una ceja alzada

-¿A qué viene esto, Itachi?-pregunto Sasuke

-No me gusta verte siempre encerrado-dijo Itachi

-Ahora estoy en este negocio, ya tendré tiempo después-dijo

El mayor volvió a suspiro y decidió dejarlo por hoy, sobre todo cuando Naruko entro con el agua fresca, le sirvió un vaso a Itachi y dejo en la otra meja la jarra, se despidió y salió.

Naruko frunció el ceño y se acerco a Mikoto, ambas mujeres esperarían en su puesto hasta que empezara la reunión, Naruko se sentó al lado de Mikoto y esta la miro extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruko-san?-pregunto Mikoto

-No, es solo que el comportamiento del señorito Sasuke es muy austera-dijo Naruko

-Bueno, el señorito Sasuke perdió de chico a sus padres, solo es humano con Itachi, quien lo crio-dijo Mikoto

Naruko seguía callada mientras seguía con ese ceño molesto, Mikoto se giro a ver a Naruko y rio por su semblante

-El señorito Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona muy callada y reservada, yo tengo ya dos hijos y se como siente una madre, y lo que veo del señorito es su miedo a conocer a las personas, ten paciencia Naruko-pidió amablemente

-Claro, es mi trabajo-dijo seria Naruko

-Sabes, diría que tú y el señorito Sasuke sois muy parecidos-dijo Mikoto

Naruko solo hizo un pequeño puchero en clara señal de objeción, cosa que hizo sonreír a Mikoto, el tiempo paso y la reunión comenzó, Naruko seguía atenta todo lo que pasaba en la reunión y seguía las instrucciones de Mikoto en todo.

* * *

Dos meses después Mikoto ya se había retirado a su casa, los uchihas la habían retribuido muy generosamente, Naruko se las apañaba bastante bien según le parecía a Itachi, Naruko seguía la misma rutina que seguía Mikoto, arreglaba los informes, tenía que arreglar el despacho Uchiha, y atendía en lo que los hermanos le pedían.

Como cada día esperaba a Itachi que llegaba primero, lo acompañaba a su despacho, le daba los informes y hablaba con él unos diez minutos, luego seguía archivando, hasta que Sasuke llegaba y lo esperaba recogiendo su café y haciendo lo mismo que hacía con Itachi, salvo que este ni la hablaba ni la miraba.

Dentro del despacho de los hermanos Itachi y Sasuke iban a salir del edificio en dirección a un reunión en la empresa rival, los dos iban trajeados y muy elegantes, Itachi termino de ponerle bien la corbata a su hermano, una vez dispuestos salieron por la puerta, Sasuke iba con su maletín hacia el ascensor mientras Itachi cerraba la puerta del despacho, de repente choco con alguien, una mujer rubia, delgada vestida con una falda negra y camisa azul, aunque no tan azul como sus ojos.

-Perdone señor Uchiha-dijo con una reverencia y se fue

Sasuke se quedo mirando como la chica se iba en dirección contraria, nunca se había fijado en una mujer, pero esos ojos azules…….

-¿Listo?-pregunto Itachi

-Hermano ¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunto Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla

-Ahh… es Naruko, lleva dos meses siendo tu secretaria, Sasuke-dijo Itachi confundido

-Naruko.

* * *

Si lose un capitulo horroroso, es este resfriado que me tiene con la cabeza embotado, lo siento mucho.


	3. El azul de tus ojos

La reunión iba muy bien y ambas partes estaban de acuerdo, Itachi terminaba de cerrar el trato firmando en el documento, Sasuke miraba por la gran ventana de la sala mirando el cielo, en busca de una comparación, Itachi lo miro unos segundos dudosos.

-Bueno, espero que sigamos haciendo buenos negocios-dijo Itachi

-Encantados señor Uchiha-le contesto un señor más alto que el vestido de traje oscuro

-Nos volveremos a ver en tres semana si les perece bien-hablo Sasuke, levantándose de la silla.

-Por supuesto-volvió a hablar el mismo hombre

-Nos veremos en n nuestras oficinas entonces- se despidió Sasuke ofreciéndole la mano

El hombre la acepto agradecido y se despidieron de los hermanos, que salieron del edificio en dirección a su auto, Itachi miraba a su hermano repasar los documentos y muy concentrado, volvía a ser el mismo, así que no volvió a prestar atención a su anterior comportamiento.

Llegaron a su auto y entraron en él, le comunicaron al chofer que volverían a su compañía, el auto arranco y se pusieron en marcha, Sasuke iba comentando con Itachi acerca del tratado, Sasuke había colaborado mucho en este trabajo y casi lo había cerrado el solo, sus empresas subirían en acciones un 20% y su capital aumentaría.

Itachi miraba orgulloso a su hermano pequeño, se había convertido en un gran hombre de negocios, seguro que su padre estaría orgulloso, miro hacia el frente y miro por las ventanas las calles llenas de personas que iban y venían.

Sasuke seguía intentando encontrar una comparación, una comparación adecuada a los ojos de aquella chica, como podía llevar esa chica siendo dos meses su secretaria y no darse cuenta de su presencia, si supuestamente se encontraba con ella todos los días.

-Ya llegamos hermano-dijo itachi

Ambos se bajaron del coche y entraron en su edificio, itachi solo quería estar un rato e irse a casa, quería ducharse y salir un poco, celebraría el contrato cerrado, miro a su hermano y vio que este seguía a lo suyo, a veces podía ser un poco raro su hermano.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta su planta y se dirigieron a su despacho, entraron y se encontraron con Naruko que estaba organizando el escritorio, como siempre vestida formalmente con un pantalón negro liso, camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, su pelo atado en una coleta alta, estaba terminando de ordenarlo todo.

-Buenas tardes señores- saludo con una reverencia

-Buenas tardes Naruko-saludo itachi

-Hola-fue la única palabra que pronuncio

Naruko se sorprendió un poco por el saludo obtenido por Sasuke, el primero en dos meses

-Buenas tardes señor Uchiha-saludo ella

-Solo nos quedaremos una hora Naruko-anuncio itachi

-¿Desea un café señor?-pregunto Naruko

-Ahh como te quiero Naruko- halago itachi

Naruko sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía con la cabeza, se volvió y vio a Sasuke, todavía de pie en el mismo sitio, la miraba seriamente haciendo que Naruko le devolviese una mirada dudosa

-¿Desea algo señor?-pregunto

-Ehh si un café-dijo

-Enseguida-dijo saliendo del despacho

-¿Un café?-pregunto itachi

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Solo tú puedes pedir café?-pregunto Sasuke

-No, claro-dijo sonriendo itachi

Ambos hermanos se sentaron y repasaron levemente los documentos, o al menos el mayor lo hacía, a los cinco minutos entro Naruko con los café, se los sirvió y con una reverencia se marcho

Sasuke miro la taza, a el no solía gustarle mucho el café, menos como lo tomaba su hermano, así que no tenía ni idea de por qué lo pidió, se acerco la taza a sus labios y bebió un poco sorprendiéndose.

_Café amargo_

Era el único café que le gustaba, pero como sabría Naruko que tipo de café tomaba, sería muy creído suponer que era por agradarle, así que se dedico a beber el café mientras seguía bebiendo su café e itachi lo miraba divertido.

Al cabo de hora y media salieron ambos del despacho, por fin acababa el día laboral, caminaron hasta el ascensor y esperaron a que subiera, Naruko se acerco a ellos, pasándole las carpetas que siempre se solían llevar.

-¿Necesitan algo más?-pregunto Naruko

Sasuke la miro una vez más a los ojos, esos ojos azules, esos ojos azules como… como….

-El cielo…-susurro

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto sorprendida Naruko

-Sasuke ¿No pretenderás que te traiga el cielo no?-bromeo guasón

-Ehh no, perdón-dijo Sasuke

-Gracias Naruko, espero que disfrutes tu fin de semana-dijo itachi

-Igualmente a ustedes señores-se despidió con una reverencia para marcharse

Itachi y Sasuke entraron en el ascensor y este empezó a bajar, con ambos hermanos en silencio, aunque itachi se moría por decir algo.

-¿Así que el cielo no?

* * *

Si lo se, cortito, pero lo breve dos veces bueno.

Gintoki-s girl: Lo se, me tarde mas, lo siento mucho mucho, pero los exámenes me mataron, gracias por los animos.

Hime-Sora: Gracias por todo, eres muy buena, gracias por los animos y espero que te guste el nuevo, gracias

Sasuko-Uchiha: Siento mucho la demora, pero los exámenes fueron…. Dejemoslo, siento mucho la espera y prometo actualizar muy pronto, prometido

hiromihyuga24: Arigato por todo, gracias por el cumplido, espero me des tu opinión sobre el capitulo, me sirven de mucho. Gracias


	4. Las primeras palabras

Sasuke estaba teniendo una mañana la mar de estresada, y aun no habían llegado a su oficina, desde que se había levantado había tenido que aguantar las constantes bromas de su hermano por la tontería de la tarde anterior, no contaba con café por una avería de la cafetería de siempre, y además aun tenía en la cabeza los ojos azules de su secretaria, desde luego, no era una de sus mejores mañana.

El coche aparco frente a su edificio, los dos hermanos salieron del coche e ingresaron en el, como todas las mañanas, llegaron al ascensor y como cada mañana subieron en él, y como desde anoche Itachi no paraba de molestarle.

-Y dime Sasuke ¿Hoy también vas a tartamudear?-dijo riéndose

Sasuke arqueo una ceja mientras se aguantaba las ganas de matar a su querido hermano mayor en el ascensor.

-¿Sabes lo que son los accidentes en escalera Itachi?-pregunto irónicamente Sasuke

-Lo digo porque hoy tenemos una reunión-dijo Itachi

-Por qué no dejas tus tonterías-pidió Sasuke

-Es que es muy divertido-dijo Itachi

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sasuke salió más deprisa que otros días, alejarse de Itachi para no matarlo era prioritario, no quería ser acusado de homicidio

-Buenos días señor Uchiha-escucho nombrar

Sasuke se giro y vio a Naruko tendiéndole su carpeta como cada mañana, estaba vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una camisa celeste y su pelo agarrado con una coleta alta, Naruko lo miro esperando que cogiera la carpeta que le ofrecía.

-Buenos días Naruko-saludo Sasuke

Naruko se le quedo viendo como si Sasuke fuera un ovni, que Sasuke Uchiha saludara a alguien a parte de si mismo era algo asombroso, Itachi apareció al lado de Sasuke y Naruko le dio su carpeta, saludándolo cortésmente.

-Buenos días Naruko-saludo Itachi

-Buenos días señor Itachi-saludo Naruko

-Espero verte en la reunión de hoy-dijo Itachi

-Sera un placer-contesto Naruko

-Vamos Sasuke, ahí trabajo-dijo Itachi adelantándose al despacho

Sasuke miro por última vez a Naruko antes de seguir a su hermano, debía reconocer que su secretaria era hermosa, el había conocido a muchas chicas guapas, chicas que se acercaban a él intentando conseguir su atención, pero Naruko destacaba sin ni siquiera decir palabra, sin duda alguna era una mujer especial.

Entro al despacho donde su hermano ya lo esperaba sentado, se sentó en su cómoda silla y se puso a leer sus documentos esperando que Itachi no soltara ninguna broma de las suyas, ya que se olvidaría de su parentesco y lo machacaría.

Al cabo de diez minutos Naruko apareció con una pequeña bandeja con café, se acerco y le sirvió una taza de café, después se volvió a Sasuke y le sirvió una taza de café a él también, justo como a Sasuke le gustaba, se quedo mirando a Naruko dudoso durante unos segundos.

-Observe que no traía su envase de café como cada mañana, así que pensé que querría un café-dijo Naruko

Sasuke entonces se sorprendió de lo atenta que podía ser Naruko, puede que fuera por su trabajo, pero le sorprendió los detalles que ella podía tener

-Muchas gracias Naruko- agradeció Sasuke

Ella volvió a sorprenderse por su agradecimiento, al parecer por fin se había dado cuenta de que tenía una secretaria, y la trataba como a una persona, indudablemente Sasuke ahora parecía humano y comunicativo, algo verdaderamente sorprendente.

Naruko hizo una reverencia y se marcho dejando a los hermanos con su trabajo, Sasuke miro por unos momentos la puerta por donde había salido Naruko, se volvió hacia el escritorio y cogió la taza de café, aspiro su aroma y bebió lentamente de la taza, una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió y su cuerpo se relajo.

Itachi miraba la reacción de Sasuke y sonrió para sus adentros, su hermano parecía sentir un poco, y eso le proporciono alegría, parecía que Naruko tenía algo especial y solo deseaba que no se acabara muy pronto.

* * *

Gintoki-s girl: Gracias por tu comentario tan dulce, espero que este te guste igual, un gran saludo.

hiromihyuga24: Gracias por tu critica, además estaré deseando leer el fic, espero ansiosa saber de él.

Hime-Sora: jajajaja me rio mucho contigo, me alegra que te guste, espero que este también, un saludo

Jim anime: Me alegro que te siga gustando con el tercer capítulo, me alegra mucho tu comentario, espero seguir teniéndote como lector, un gran abrazo

Sasuko-Uchiha. Gracias por los ánimos escolares, debo prestarles atención, pero también me acuerdo de mi fics, espero verte por aquí a menudo, jejeje, gracias


	5. Los celos

Itachi y Sasuke entraban en la sala de reuniones donde en unos minutos llegarían los ejecutivos de la empresa con la cual cerrarían el próximo trato, ambos se sentaron y revisaron por última vez el acuerdo antes de la reunión, siempre les gustaba tener todo atado y bien atado en sus negociaciones.

Naruko entro a la sala e hizo una reverencia a los Uchiha, después dejo las carpetas asignadas en cada asiento, preparo café de igual manera y por último se sentó al lado de Itachi, Sasuke la miro por unos momentos como ella se sentaba en la silla, todo lo recta que podía y abría una carpeta para ella, mientras sacaba un bolígrafo para apuntar todo lo que en esa reunión se tratara, le pareció adorable cuando se ponía seria.

Itachi le había comentado que en esta reunión ella les acompañaría durante todo el tiempo, ya que quería saber cómo negociaban los hermanos y que técnicas usaban en ellas, en definitiva, quería ver una reunión de negocios entre empresas importantes.

Veinte minutos después los ejecutivos aparecieron y los hermanos le dieron la bienvenida ofreciéndoles asiento, cogieron las carpetas que cada unos tenia y empezando así con las negociaciones.

-Bienvenidos señores-saludo Itachi levantándose- estamos aquí para tratar negocios con ambas empresas, bien aquí nos encontramos mi hermano y yo, además hoy nos acompaña nuestra secretaria la señorita Uzumaki, así bien empecemos esta reunión.

La reunión duro dos horas en las cuales los hermanos debatían todos los contratiempos y Naruko apuntaba atenta todos los comentarios, gestos y maneras de hablar de cada uno de las personas de la junta, cuando termino la reunión los hermanos se despedían de los ejecutivos mientras ella recogía todo para dejar lista de nuevo la sala.

-Así que usted es la señorita Uzumaki-pregunto el señor Omura, un empresario de la otra compañía

-Si señor-contesto cortésmente Naruko

-Es usted una mujer muy trabajadora, además de bella claro-sonrió el señor Omura

-Gracias por el halago profesional-dijo Naruko haciendo una reverencia y volviéndose

-Espere-dijo agarrando su brazo

Sasuke miraba la escena furioso por el comportamiento de aquel hombre que se atrevía a tocar a Naruko, o a halagarla hablando de su belleza, era un atrevido, se disculpo con las personas que hablaba y se acerco a ellos.

-Disculpe señor Omura, pero en ningún momento le he permitido tocarme-dijo cortante Naruko

-No se lo tome a mal señorita, solo quería saber si aceptaría un puesto en mis oficinas-dijo el señor Omura

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy cómoda en esta empresa, si me disculpa- se despidió seria Naruko

-Espere-volvió a insistir Omura

-Creo que le ha dicho que no, Omura-dijo Sasuke seria

-Oh señor Uchiha-dijo Omura

-No me gusta que incomoden a mis empleados-dijo serio Sasuke

-No por dios, no quería incomodarla-dijo Omura preocupado

-No consentiré que vuelva a importunarla-dijo tajante Sasuke

-Señor Uchiha yo…

-Así que en adelante será mejor reunirnos en su empresa, a no ser que quiera cancelar nuestros negocios-amenazo Sasuke

-Por por supuesto señor Uchiha, con permiso- se despidió Omura alejándose de ellos

Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruko antes de alejarse también hasta donde estaba su hermano, ella se quedo observándole unos segundos antes de terminar de recoger la sala y salir de allí apresurada.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Sasuke se encontraba solo en su despacho mientras su hermano había ido a comer los empresarios, Sasuke no se sentía con ánimos de ir, seguramente porque sabía que no aguantaría ver al señor Omura sin decirle nada, estaba furioso y enfadado por el atrevimiento con Naruko, como se había atrevido a halagarla, o como se había atrevido a intentar alejarla de él.

Sasuke daba vueltas en su despacho como un animal enjaulado, esperaba que se le pasara el enfado para salir a comer algo y no matar a nadie en el proceso, unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron parar.

-Adelante-dijo

Naruko entro a la habitación saludándolo con una reverencia, se acerco a él y le entrego unas carpetas con información de la junta que habían tenido anteriormente.

-Gracias-dijo Sasuke

Naruko le miro por unos momentos, indecisa si hablar o no del tema que ocupaba su cabeza desde hacía rato, pero sabía que algo tenía que decirle al señor Uchiha.

-Señor Uchiha, con el incidente en la reunión, quería pedirle disculpas-dijo al fin Naruko

-¿Disculpas?-pregunto dudoso Sasuke

-Si, por culpa de ese pequeño incidente podría haber hecho peligrar sus acuerdos-contesto Naruko

-Señorita Uzumaki usted no tiene la culpa-halo Sasuke

-Debería haberle cortado de una manera más tajante al señor Omura, no haber permitido que usted se metiera-se disculpo Naruko

-Señorita Uzumaki, usted es mi secretaria y una buena trabajadora, no habría permitido que la ofendiera, no ha sido su culpa-hablo Sasuke

-La próxima vez seré más eficaz-respondió Naruko

-No es por parecerme a Omura, pero no creo que haya persona más eficaz que usted-dijo Sasuke

Naruko se sonrojo un poco por el halago que le había mostrado Sasuke, hacia poco que no sabía que ella existía y ahora la halagaba profesionalmente como una empleada eficaz, desde luego el señorito Uchiha era imprevisible.

-Gracias por el cumplido señorito Uchiha-agradeció Naruko

-Es la verdad-contesto cortésmente Sasuke

-¿Algo más antes de que me vaya a almorzar?-pregunto Naruko

-Si no tiene inconveniente me gustaría invitarla a almorzar-invito Sasuke

-Ahh… pues… será un placer señor Uchiha-acepto un poco cohibida Naruko

Sasuke se adelanto a la puerta y la abrió ofreciéndole pasar a Naruko, ella asintió y un poco abochornada salió, Sasuke se volvió y antes de cerrar la puerta una pequeña sonrisa de victoria apareció en sus labios.

* * *

Gintoki-s girl: Me encanta como Itachi se mete con Sasuke, es el hermano mayor chistoso y guapísimo que querríamos todos y todas jejejjeje

Sasuko-Uchiha: Nada mas encuentro un hueco me pongo a escribir, aunque a veces estoy cansada y solo quiero mi cama, pero no dudes que cuando puedo me pongo ordenador en mano y a escribir.

Hime-Sora: Un fics como este en dosis pequeñas te deja con ganas de mas, además siempre tengo mis cosillas apuntadas y expresadas, así que nada mas puedo, a escribir y actualizar.

Jim anime: Yo quiero un Itachi en mi vida, aunque si fuera hermano cometería incesto…. Mejor dejarlo como amante perfecto…………"Vuelve vuelve"


	6. conociendo mas de ti

Sasuke abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche dejando entrar a Naruko, una vez ella instalada cerro suavemente la puerta y se dirigió al lugar del piloto, se monto y encontró que Naruko estaba sentada recta con su cinturón de seguridad puesto, el mismo se lo puso y arranco su coche para salir rumbo al restaurante, el hombre de seguridad lo saludo al irse y le abrió la barrera, entraron en la carretera y se perdieron entre los coches.

Durante el camino Sasuke no se había atrevido a hablar con Naruko, a ella no parecía molestarle, miraba entretenida por la ventana el pasar de las personas, solo veinte minutos después llegaron al barrio de Akihabara para encontrar un sitio donde comer, Sasuke le propuso un restaurante italiano, a lo que ella acepto.

Al entrar el encargado los saludo cortésmente y le ofreció una mesa agradable para dos, Naruko y Sasuke se acercaron a su mesa, una vez allí Sasuke le aparto la silla para que Naruko se sentara adelantándose al camarero, luego se sentó el también y el camarero les trajo las cartas, Naruko leía la carta mientras Sasuke ya la sabia de memoria, era un restaurante que particularmente le gustaba, Naruko termino y pidió raviolis a la crema, Sasuke pidió pasta a la marinera y una botella de vino.

El camarero se marcho y Naruko se entretenía mirando el restaurante, le parecía un sitio muy elegante y seguramente caro, suspiro flojito incomoda por la situación, estaba sentada delante de uno de sus jefes, el cual parecía como siempre mudo, iba a hacer un almuerzo muy largo.

Sasuke noto la incomodidad de su secretaria, quería hablar con ella pero no era bueno empezando conversaciones, no le gustaba relacionarse con nadie pero ahora tenía que decir algo…lo que fuera ¡

-¿Es tu primer trabajo Naruko?

-Si, aunque hice practicas en la empresa de mi padre

-¿Tu padre?

-Namikaze Minato

-Espera, Namikaze Minato es tu padre ¡

-Así es, creía que su hermano se lo había comentado, el lo sabia-dijo confusa

-No, no me lo comento-dijo asombrado Sasuke

-¿Tan sorprenderte es?-pregunto ella

-Bueno, podrías estar en la empresa de tu padre en un cargo mejor-dijo Sasuke bebiendo un poco de vino

-Si, pero no creo en las preferencias, tendré un puesto mejor cuando aprenda y me lo merezca-dijo ella seguro

-Me sorprendes y te envidio un poco-dijo Sasuke

-¿Envidias?-pregunto Naruko

-Si, cuando mis padre murieron itachi y yo nos tuvimos que poner al frente de las empresas, fue muy repentino y no sabíamos bien cómo hacerlo-dijo Sasuke

-¿No estudiasteis la carrera?-pregunto curiosa y más relajada Naruko

-Si, pero lo hacíamos al mismo tiempo que las dirigíamos, al principio nos equivocamos varias veces-dijo Sasuke

-Pero ahora eres un importante hombre de negocios-dijo sonriendo Naruko

-Tu misma lo conseguirás, eres una persona muy trabajadora-dijo Sasuke

-Gracias, creo que viniendo de mi jefe es muy prometedor-dijo graciosa Naruko

-¿Tus padres que opinan de todo tus planes?-pregunto Sasuke

-Les parecen bien, me apoyan en mis decisiones-dijo segura Naruko

-¿Y a tus amigos y novio?-pregunto dudoso Sasuke intentando saber más sin intimidarla

-Mis amigos están también terminando sus carreras, además no tengo pareja-dijo tranquila Naruko

-Perdón por mi indiscreción-dijo Sasuke

-No te preocupes, es difícil conocer a alguien que no mire tu apellido y lo que conlleva, seguramente sabrás muy bien de lo que hablo, ya que tendrás una carga parecida al igual que tu hermano, pero creo que gracias a eso nos hicimos mejores-dijo Naruko

"_No sabes cómo te entiendo"-pensó Sasuke_

El camarero llego con la comida y ambos disfrutaron de una agradable comida con una conversación amena, después Sasuke y Naruko volvieron a la oficina donde Sasuke le agradeció su compañía en el almuerzo, ella le respondió educada que fue un placer acompañarlo, y despidiéndose con una reverencia volvió a su mesa para continuar su trabajo, Sasuke se quedo viendo como se marchaba, suspiro y volvió a su oficina donde su hermano lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-¿Dónde has dio?-pregunto Itachi

-A comer-contesto Sasuke

-No fuiste solo-concluyo Itachi

-¿Y?- pregunto Sasuke sentándose

-Que no es normal en ti-dijo Itachi cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su silla también

-No veo el problema-dijo un leve sonrojado Sasuke cogiendo papeles para revisarlos, o hacer que trabajaba frente a Itachi

"_Créeme Sasuke, no es nada malo, al contrario de lo que tú piensas, estas volviendo al mundo exterior, y creo es que quien es la responsable"-Pensó Itachi ideando un plan._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-._

Gracias a nary-uchiuzu por su comentario, me alegra que te guste el fics

Jim anime: Eres muy suspicaz, pero te agradecería que si ves más faltas ortográficas o de lo que fueras me lo dijeras, me gusta mejorar mis fics, y tu opinión cuenta muchísimo

Sasuko-Uchiha: Gracias por entenderme, si eres mama seguro que lo sabes mejor que nadie, gracias por tus elogios y espero que aunque corto te guste el capitulo. Muchos besos

Gintoki-s girl: Si yo tuviera a Itachi como hermano…. Me detendrían por incesto…. Y por esposarlo a la cama pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el almuerzo de Sasuke y Naruko

hiromihyuga24: Se que los hago cortitos, pero hasta que no termine el curso escolar no puedo hacerlo más largo, ya queda casi nada, gracias

Hime-Sora: Gracias por lo ánimos, la verdad me animas a estudiar, que a veces me cuesta un montón, la próxima actualización prometo hacerla doble, un millón de gracias


	7. Acercandome poco a poco

Itachi miraba a su hermano mirar por la ventana, hace un rato habían acabado el papeleo y Sasuke se había apoyado en la ventana, mirando el cielo embobado y ausente, Itachi intentaba descifrar los pensamientos de su hermano, aunque creía saber parte de ellos, sobre todo a una persona que hace poco había entrado en sus vida, tal vez ella podría aplacar el corazón de su hermano, tal vez…

TOC TOC

-Adelante- hablo Itachi

Naruko entro vestida con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra también, su pelo recogido en un precioso moño y so rostro levemente maquillado, Naruko se acerco a la mesa mientras traía una carpeta en sus manos.

-Siento molestar señor Uchiha, le traigo el informe detallado, espero que lo compruebe y me diga si esta correcto-dijo Naruko estirando su brazo entregándole el informe

Itachi lo acepto y leyó por encima el informe apareciendo en su rostro una amable sonrisa, todo ello observado por Sasuke, el cual miraba de la chica a su hermano.

-Esta realmente bien Naruko, aprendes muy deprisa-dijo Itachi

Entonces sucedió, Naruko sonrió como un sol en primavera, junto con sus ojos azul cielo Sasuke creyó ver un ángel en ese mismo momento, Naruko parecía feliz y radiante, hizo una reverencia y despidiéndose de ambos abandono el despacho, Sasuke vio la puerta una vez ella se hubo marchado y se reprendió mentalmente por no poder haber dicho palabra en su presencia, simplemente congelaba todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dado, Itachi?-pregunto Sasuke

-Estuvo estudiando mucho y me pidió si podía realizar ella misma un informe, la verdad es que no lo hace nada mal, es muy lista-dijo gracioso Itachi

-Si-fue la única contestación de Sasuke

-Quizás podrías ayudarla tú también, seguro que ella lo apreciaría mucho-dijo Itachi

-¿A qué viene esto, Itachi?-pregunto interrogante Sasuke

-A nada hombre, simplemente que a veces dispones de tiempo como yo, sería bueno ayudarla, además ella heredara las empresas de su padre-termino Itachi

-Hummm- termino Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a su lugar en la ventana

Naruko volvió a su puesto de trabajo feliz por el elogio del mayor de los Uchiha, término de ordenar su mesa y empezó a preparar los documentos y formularios para la reunión de mañana, Itachi salía del despacho despidiéndose de Sasuke.

-¿Ya se marcha señor Uchiha?-pregunto Naruko

-Si, he quedado con un viejo amigo-dijo sonriendo Itachi

-Espero que se divierta, le veré mañana-dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia

Itachi la miro por unos segundos intentando ordenar cada uno de los pensamientos que se le agolpaban de golpe, hasta que algo brillo en su cabeza justo cuando Sasuke se asomo por la puerta del despacho.

-Sasuke se me olvido decirte algo-dijo Itachi

-Dime-dijo Sasuke

-Mañana no podre venir, es un asunto importante personal, así que tendrás que ir solo a la reunión-dijo

-¿Cómo que solo?- pregunto Sasuke –Necesito que estés conmigo-dijo

-Bueno, podría acompañarte Naruko, se le da bastante bien y te será de gran ayuda-contesto

-¿Yo?- pregunto asombrada Naruko

-Si, he leído tus informes, además Sasuke te ayudara, confió en ti Naruko-termino diciendo

Naruko se quedo desconcertada ante lo dicho por su jefe, se esforzaba mucho por aprender y seguir mejorando en ese año que se propuso en la compañía Uchiha, pero no quería interferir en los negocios de los hermanos, o ayudarlos hasta verse capacitada al menos, miro por unos segundos a un mudo Sasuke que no decía nada.

-¿Le parece a usted bien señor Uchiha?-pregunto Naruko

El la miro unos segundos analizando lo dicho por su hermano, estaba pensando si de verdad se tenía que marchar por un asunto personal, o es que Itachi veía entre líneas y sabia algo, de todas maneras, el no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con su rubia ángel.

-Me parece bien, esta tarde estará conmigo en mi despacho preparando la reunión, ¿Si le parece bien?-pregunto

-Por supuesto señor Uchiha, le agradezco la oportunidad-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Bien-miro a su hermanos unos segundos-¿Nos veremos en casa supongo?-pregunto mirándolo

-La verdad es que no, estaré fuera hasta dentro de dos días, no derrumbes la empresa-se despidió divertido

Sasuke meneo la cabeza rendido, sabía que a su hermano toda idea metida en su cabeza nadie se la podía quitar, al igual que sabia a donde se dirigía Itachi, se volvió a Naruko, la cual recogía documentos de su mesa para llevarlos a su despacho, sonrió y entro en su despacho intentando calmarse, hoy podría pasar toda la tarde con ella, sin sentirse observado o analizado por su hermano.

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruko entro, cerrando la puerta tras ella, se sentó donde solía sentarse Sasuke, ya que este estaba sentado en el asiento de su hermano.

-¿Sabes de qué va la reunión de mañana?-pregunto Sasuke

-Si, la empresa Hanazawa tiene la empresa constructora con más cotización al oeste de kansai, una obra de construcción para la ciudad como un ayuntamiento nuevo dará muchos beneficios, además en ingresar poco a poco con la construcción en Kansai-dijo Naruko

-Impresionante, está muy bien informada señorita Namikaze, me será de gran ayuda mañana-dijo Sasuke

-Aun me queda mucho por aprender-dijo Naruko

-Puede consultarme cualquier duda, estaré encantado de aconsejarte en cualquier asunto-dijo Sasuke mirándola por el rabillo

-Es usted un hombre muy ocupado como para ponerse a enseñarme el oficio-dijo Naruko

-Es verdad que siempre estoy algo ocupado, pero así también podrías ayudarme tú, además así podrás asistir a todas las reuniones-dijo Sasuke

-¿No teme que me entere de información demasiado importante de la empresa?-pregunto Naruko seria

Sasuke le miro igual de serio que ella ahora, miro sus ojos, seguros pero a la vez dudosos que buscaban una respuesta clara, Sasuke suavizo su mirada y le dedico una pequeña pero clara sonrisa.

-Eres una persona muy sincera y trabajadora, se que lo último que harías serias pasar información a ninguna empresa, confió mucho en ti, Naruko –dijo Sasuke

Naruko lo miro sorprendido por su confianza, sintió sus mejillas un poco coloradas pero lo disimulo mirando de nuevo unos documentos, no creía que el frio Sasuke Uchiha pudiera ser tan….humano, no esa no era la respuesta…amable, educado…no sabía, pero le había sorprendido.

-Voy a enseñarte como se hacen este tipo de transacciones y como llevar la reunión-dijo Sasuke mientras extendía unos documentos y se los mostraba a una muy interesada Naruko.

Tres horas después Sasuke y Naruko salían del despacho algo agotados, la noche había caído y casi todos se habían marchado ya, Naruko se dirigió a su mesa para recoger sus cosas, cogió su bolso y se despidió de su feje.

-Buenas noches señor Uchiha, mañana temprano estaré aquí-dijo ella

-¿Cómo llegaras a tu casa?-pregunto Sasuke

-La estación de autobuses esta aquí al lado-Dijo ella

-Permíteme que te acompañe a tu casa-se ofreció Sasuke

-No se preocupe señor Uchiha-Dijo Naruko

-No es molestia, de todas maneras tengo que coger mi coche-se volvió a ofrecer Sasuke

-Gracias-dijo ella

Sasuke acompaño a Naruko hasta su coche, abriéndole la puerta del coche hasta que ella se sentó, después se subió al coche y salieron del edificio, Sasuke conducía tranquilo disfrutando de la silenciosa presencia de Naruko, ella transmitía tranquilidad y serenidad con su sola presencia, y a él le transmitía paz, algo raro pero cierto.

15 minutos después Sasuke estaciono su coche delante de la lujosa casa de los Namikaze, la verdad es que le parecía una gran mansión, no había entrado nunca, pero su apariencia daba esa idea, Naruko se volvió a verlo, nerviosa y algo sonrosada, le dio las gracias por traerla a su hogar, el sonrió y le dijo que fue un placer, Naruko abrió la puerta y se bajo, después andando tranquila se acerco a la gran valla donde uno de los vigilante la abrió y la saludo al pasar, Sasuke entonces volvió a arrancar el motor de su coche y marcho rumbo a su residencia, sabía que hoy su hermano no estaría, aunque no estaba muy seguro si la actitud de su hermano era en el día de hoy era intencionado, o por el contrario fue azar, aunque él no creía mucho en eso.

Naruko entro en su casa donde una de las criadas le recogió el abrigo, Naruko la saludo como una amiga, llevaba muchos año trabajando en su casa, después se dirigió a su habitación, aunque de camino se encontró con sus padres que habían salido a recibirla al escucharla llegar.

-Buenas noches cielo-saludo Naruko

-Buenas noches mama, papa- saludo Naruko

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy Naruko?- pregunto Minato

-Muy bien, estoy aprendiendo mucho, en un año seré capaz de volver a tu empresa y veraz lo de lo que soy capaz-dijo

-¿Y cómo te van con los Uchiha?-pregunto Minato

-Itachi es un poco más divertido, siempre está riendo-dijo divertida Naruko

-¿Y Sasuke?-Pregunto Kushina

-Bueno, la verdad no es tan serio como pensé, es muy amable y a su manera… es comprensivo-dijo algo sonrosado

Minato y Kushina la miraban interrogante, después Naruko dijo que se iba a acostar por levantarse temprano mañana, y se volvió y entro en su habitación.

-Juraría que se había sonrojado, Kushina-dijo Minato aun confundido

-Quien sabe querido, puede que este trabajo le haga mucho bien-dijo Kushina divertida.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,..,.,,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,..,.,,..,.,

Gintoki-s girl: Me encanta leer tus comentarios, me gusta saber que lo que escribo le gusta, además me gustaría saber si tienes alguna mejora para el fic, ya que siempre viene bien inspiración de los lectores. Gracias

Hime-Sora: No te preocupes, al principio ella no está muy cómoda con el por la sequedad de al principio, pero poco a poco podemos ver lo divertida que es, no te preocupes.

hiromihyuga24: Itachi es Itachi….quien no quiere un Itachi en su vida jejejejjejej, yo sí, gracias por el comentario ^^ espero que te guste el capitulo.

Saku-ann: Lo siento, pero me gusta hacer un con Naruto de chica, aunque tengo otra historia sasu/Naru que se llama acosador, si quieres verla a ver si te gusta, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia.

Lenay-chan: No me extraña, las horas que son, jajajaj, a veces somos vampiros, que dormimos más de día que de noche… a mí a veces me encanta ^^,


	8. Queriendo tu atención

Sasuke se levanto nervioso por el día que le esperaba hoy, se apresuro a levantarse e ir al baño a darse una ducha, diez minutos después salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, saco uno de sus trajes negro junto a una camisa negra igual, una vez vestido se aseo, se peino y se hecho colonia, después se puso sus zapatos, cogió su cartera y salió de su habitación.

Itachi lo miro bajar un poco acelerado para ser un Uchiha, le hizo señas con la mano pero Sasuke ni lo vio y salió de la casa dejando a su hermano un poco perplejo y divertido, desde luego cada vez le caía mejor su rubia secretaria, ver a su hermano comportarse como una persona medio normal, el timbre sonó y el se levanto de un salto para recibir a su ansiada visita.

Sasuke aparco su coche en su plaza de siempre, cogió su cartera y cerro el coche, se dirigió al ascensor y subió a la primera planta para coger el segundo ascensor, los empleados que le veían le saludaban al verle deseándole los buenos días, cuando llego al ascensor y las puertas se cerraron Sasuke pensó en que apenas conocía a muchos de sus trabajadores, siempre tan ocupado y atareado, y pensó si sus empleados lo verían como un ogro o algo parecido por su falta de atención.

¿Le habría visto Naruko así cuando apenas se fijo en ella?

Eso ya no le gustaba lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera la miro hasta días después, o serian semanas… no quería pensarlo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo volver a la realidad para ver a la mujer que últimamente tenía en su cabeza esperándole, vestida con un pantalón liso negro, una camisa blanca, su pelo recogido en una bonita trenza y sus ojos azules mirándolo.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha-saludo cortésmente

-Buenos días Naruko-saludo el entrando en la planta

-¿Desea un café?-pregunto Naruko

-Si gracias

Sasuke entro en su despacho y se sentó esta vez en el cómodo sofá verde que tenían en el despacho, rara vez lo usaba, ocupado siempre en esa silla, y no pudo más que volver a pensar si Naruko solo lo veía como el serio Uchiha que solo serbia para trabajar, aunque fuera verdad, y no lo veía a él… aunque no sería su culpa, era lo que había hecho en los últimos años, levantarse, trabajar, dormir y vuelta a empezar, era lo que conocía

Se paso las manos por la cara intentando despejarse, la puerta se abrió y Naruko entro con su café y lo vio en el sofá, tendido y con las manos en la cabeza, en seguida soltó el café en la mesa y se acerco a Sasuke

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto parándose justo delante de el

Sasuke quito levemente las manos de su cara y miro a la mujer delante suya, con cara de leve preocupación por el, ¿seria verdad que le consideraba lo suficiente para preocuparla? O solo era una secretaria preocupada por su jefe.

-Si me encuentro bien-dijo

Naruko tomo el atrevimiento de sentarse a su lado y elevar una mano hasta su frente posándola en ella, Sasuke se quedo embobado viéndola tan de cerca con esa mirada dudosa, luego de unos segundos, los cuales Sasuke pudo comprobar lo suave que era la piel de Naruko, retiro su mano mirándolo más tranquila

-No tiene fiebre, se encuentra bien-dijo sonriendo

Sasuke no sabía que decir, si gracias, o no tiene importancia, o si no le importaría tomarle de nuevo la temperatura para sentir de nuevo su suave piel, debería de tener una cara un tanto graciosa por que Naruko empezó a reír cuando le vio

-Debería descansar mas señor Uchiha-le dijo

-Tú también trabajas muy duro todos los días y estas aquí-dijo Sasuke al fin

-Bueno si, pero no trabajo tanto como usted-dijo ella

-Llegas antes que yo, me esperas todos los días junto al ascensor, realizas tu trabajo y algunos extras para aprender más, estas pendiente nuestra y te vas después nuestra, yo creo que trabajas muy duro-dijo Sasuke

Ahora fue el turno de Naruko de poner cara rara, le miro unos momentos sorprendida por todo lo dicho

-No sabía que supiera de mi trabajo-dijo ella

-Bueno eres mi secretaria, se que todos pensáis que solo trabajo y no sé nada de las empresas

-Eso no es así, todos sabemos que trabaja muy duro para mantener el monopolio que sus padres le dejaron-dijo ella

-¿Así?-pregunto

-Si, yo le admiro mucho, es usted un hombre muy trabajador y muy bueno, además se nota que quiere mucho a su hermano, solo hay que fijarse en cómo le mira-dijo ella

-Pero pensáis que solo vivo para trabajar

-Bueno, solo lo conocemos en el trabajo, nunca le hemos visto fuera de este edificio, es normal que mucha gente piense eso

-¿Lo piensas tu?-se atrevió a preguntar

Al principio Naruko se quedo callada pensando en su respuesta, le miro unos segundas antes de responder, lo miro apoyado en su espalda sobre el sofá, vestido como siempre con un elegante traje negro a juego con sus ojos, que siempre parecían esconder la verdad de sus pensamientos, su cara de tono blanca y sus facciones, siempre mostrando seriedad

-Al principio sí, no veía nada más que su comportamiento en el trabajo, además ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia en las primeras semanas, pero después le conocí un poco mejor

Sasuke la miraba expectante hablar sintiéndose morir de nervios como nunca

-Usted siempre se preocupa por la empresa, también de su hermano Itachi, todo el mundo sabe cuánto es el cariño que se tienen, además he tenido la suerte de conocerlo fuera del trabajo, y sé que es una persona muy agradable, además-dijo sonriendo- es un hombre muy apuesto, seguro que cualquier mujer estaría encantada de que la invitaras a un café

-¿Eso significan que quieres que te invite a un café?-pregunto gracioso Sasuke

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente mientras que se quedo muy avergonzada

-No quería decir eso-dijo muy acalorada

Sasuke rio levemente por la expresión de ella, la verdad era la primera vez que veía a una mujer sonrojada por una broma como aquella, al parecer Naruko también ya también empezó a reír

-Hablando de café ¿Ya has tomado el tuyo?-pregunto Sasuke

-No, lo tomare en un rato-dijo ella

-Si no te es molestia podrías tomarlo conmigo, Itachi no está y me aburriré hasta la reunión-dijo

-Ah claro, encantada, además la sala de reuniones ya está preparada-dijo levantándose

-Nunca dejas nada olvidado-dijo Sasuke

-Procuro que no-dijo divertida mientras salía a por un café

Sasuke se acerco al escritorio, cogía la silla de su hermano y la puso al lado de la suya para que ella se sentara, a los pocos minutos apareció con un café para ella, se sentó a su lado y movió un poco su café con una cuchara, Sasuke la miraba intentando no hacerlo muy fijamente, después se volvió a su taza a beber un poco de su café.

El móvil de Naruko sonó haciendo que ambos voltearan, ella a su bolsillo y el a ella, Naruko descolgó el teléfono para poder hablar.

-Mochi Mochi?-pregunto ella

Sasuke se quedo mirando su taza como si no fuera con él, aunque muy interesado en la conversación.

-Hola Gaara-dijo alegre la rubia

-Claro ¿Cuándo llegas a Tokyo?-pregunto

-¿Vienes solo?

-Podemos cenar en el restaurante que tanto te gusta y después ir a bailar-dijo alegre

Sasuke sintió arder de celos, fuera quien fuera ese chico iba a salir con Naruko, quitándole la poca atención que estaba consiguiendo por ahora

-Por supuesto, nos vemos esta noche, un beso-dijo despidiéndose y colgando

Sasuke seguía mirándola de reojo haciéndose el despistado, ella guardo su móvil y se volvió a mirar a su jefe para seguir tomando café

-Bueno ¿A qué hora está prevista la reunión?-pregunto Sasuke

-Sera dentro de dos horas, lo tengo todo preparado, además anoche me hice un pequeño informe para estar preparada-dijo ella muy segura

-No te preocupes, se que estarás bien en la reunión

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-Entonces según nuestros porcentajes y análisis comprobamos que al adquirir el terreno y construir la edificación nos permitirá avanzar en el terreno de la construcción y hacernos poco a poco un hueco-dijo Sasuke de pie en medio de la reunión

Todos los demás le miraban y asentían con cabeza, llevaban dos horas de reunión en que el presidente más joven de la compañía demostraba como podrían gestionar la construcción y sacar muchos beneficios.

-Señor Uchiha, Las empresas Sendo realizan las construcciones en dicha parte de Japón, ¿Dejaran que nosotros entremos sin más?-pregunto uno de sus ejecutivos

-El ayuntamiento ya nos ha dado los permisos necesarios y un contrato de construcción, están muy interesados en este negocio-dijo Naruko presentando los papeles mencionado

-Entonces ¿Cuándo comenzaríamos la construcción?-pregunto el ejecutivo

-La semana que viene-anuncio Sasuke

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en la sala, todos contentos y alabándose unos a otros, Naruko miro divertida la escena desde su asiento, mientras Sasuke seguía de pie mirando a todos, los ejecutivos se levantaron y felicitaron a Sasuke por su acción, media hora después todos habían salido dejando solos a Naruko y Sasuke, ella recogía todos los documentos mientras el observaba la ciudad desde la ventana

-La reunión ha sido todo un excito señor Uchiha, ha hecho un gran trabajo-alabo Naruko

-Gracias, me has ayudado mucho-dijo Sasuke

-Apenas le he sido de ayuda, además hablaba con tanta soltura que también estaba embobada escuchándole-dijo ella sonriendo

Sasuke se permitió sonreír un poco, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que Naruko lo viera, después vio como ella miraba su reloj comprobando la hora, la reunión duro más de lo previsto y seguro que ella tenía prisa por ir con ese chico amigo suyo, así que una vez mas Sasuke se sintió insignificante para ella, solo era su jefe, así que por que tendría que importarle a ella en algo.

-¿Tienes una cita no? Espero que no llegues tarde-soltó sin pensar Sasuke

-Ahh no es una cita-dijo ella colorada y moviendo sus manos nerviosas

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Naruko-dijo Sasuke

-Es una amigo mío que estudia en Francia, viene de visita por unos días-dijo ella más tranquila

-Espero que os divirtáis esta noche-dijo lo más amable que pudo Sasuke

-¿Usted saldrá con su hermano como siempre?-dijo ella más relajada

-No, Itachi está visitando también a unos amigos, así que estos días estaré solo-dijo tranquilo volviendo a mirar por la ventana

Naruko lo miro por unos instantes, recordando la conversación que tuvieron por la mañana a cerca de él, es verdad que parecía que solo vivía para trabajar, pero la verdad ella nunca había visto o escuchado que Sasuke saliera mucho por ahí, y ahora que su hermano estaba fuera por unos días el se quedaría solo, y tampoco parecía que fuera a salir, tal vez…

-No sé si deseara salir con nosotros pero, si quiere puede venir esta noche-se ofreció ella

Sasuke se volvió para mirarla un poco confuso, ¿Le estaba invitando a el? Entonces era verdad que no era nada íntimo para ella ese chico, solo su amigo, además tendría la oportunidad de salir con ella y verla fuera de esta oficina, además si resultaba que ese chico si la veía como él, podría estar presente.

-¿No te molestare mucho, Naruko?-pregunto

-Para nada señor Uchiha- dijo sonriendo

El se acerco seguro a ella parándose delante suya mientras ella lo veía un poco dudosa, el sonrió y dijo.

-Está bien, pero solo si me llamas Sasuke-dijo

-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella sonrojada

-No puedes llamarme siempre señor Uchiha, Sasuke está bien-dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa

Naruko se sonrojo aun mas si podía, asintió con su cabeza incapaz de llamarlo en ese momento por su nombre, y agacho un poco su mirada, después saco un pequeño papel y escribió algo después dándoselo a él.

-Este es el restaurante donde hemos quedado, le esperamos a las 9-dijo despidiéndose después con una reverencia ya acostumbrada y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible, Sasuke la vio salir y sonrió victorioso, estaba acercándose más a ella, la estaba conociendo mejor, poco a poco estaba llamando su atención, si, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Naruko recogió su bolso y sus cosas de su puesto de trabajo, aun colorada intentaba irse rápido antes de que nadie la viera así, ella era una gran mujer, no podía verse débil ni como una de esas típicas chicas sonrojadas por nada, no, ella tenía su orgullo y pensaba mantenerlo, una vez tenía todo se acerco ligera al ascensor, una vez en su planta entro y pulso el botón, mientras esperaba a que se cerraran las puertas vio como Sasuke salía tranquilo y siempre elegante de la sala de reunión rumbo a su despacho, suspiro cansada cuando al fin se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve y Sasuke estaba en frente del restaurante SEVILLE, era un restaurante español muy conocido en Tokyo, Sasuke había aparcado frente al restaurante y esperaba apoyado en el coche, nervioso como estaba miraba cada dos minutos el reloj a la espera de su rubia Naruko, porque mientras hablara para él solo, Naruko era suya, metido en esos pensamientos estaba hasta que ella llego agarrada del brazo de un chico pelirrojo.

Vestida con un sencillo pero bello vestido negro te tirantes, apretado a su cintura pero la falda del vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un gran vuelo, su pelo suelto al aire, con una pulsera y collar también negro, juraría que sus ojos azules le brillaban más que cualquier otro día.

El chico a su lado era igual de alto que ella, pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina, vestido con un traje negro con camisa azul, se le notaba atlético y musculoso, sonreí a su lado por algo que ella comentaba mientras la tenia agarrada del brazo, cuando llegaron a su altura Naruko lo diviso lo miro un poco sonrojada.

Sasuke se puso derecho dejando el apoyo de su coche, Naruko lo diviso esperándolo, vestido con un vaquero negro, una camisa negra un poco ajustada y su pelo un pelo desordenado, desde luego Naruko nunca había visto vestido así a Sasuke, desde luego su jefe era un hombre muy atractivo, sabía que muchas de las mujeres de la empresa suspiraban cuando el pasaba, aunque ella era una profesional y no tenía que dejar que tonterías entraran en su cabeza, no, tenía que concentrarse.

-Buenas noches se….Sasuke-dijo sonrojada Naruko

-Buenas noches Naruko-sonrió Sasuke por escuchar su nombre a labios de la rubia

-Gaara este es Uchiha Sasuke, mi jefe-presento Naruko

Gaara se acerco a Sasuke y le tendió la mano, Sasuke la acepto apretándola.

-Sasuke este es Sabaku no Gaara, un buen amigo mío-dijo Naruko

-Encantado-dijo Sasuke

-Lo mismo digo-contesto Gaara

-Bien entremos –dijo Naruko.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hime-sora: Gracias por tu comentario, claro que saldrán, poco a poco, como ahora Gaara, es que me encanta Gaara, ainssss, además Sasuke ya quiere entrar en la vida de Naruko, preocupado además de cómo lo ve, pobrecito.

Lenay-chan: Poco a poco, ya veras, si donde se meta Itachi todo sale bien, además te adelanto que en el próximo también pillaran a Itachi… bueno bueno jejej.

Hiromihyuga24: Gracias por tus alago, intento mejorar siempre mis fics, así que si tienes también alguna crítica me encantara oírla para saber que tendría que cambiar, gracias por todo.

Gintoki-s girl: Gracias por tus como siempre geniales comentarios, y gracias por la aportación, iba a sacar a Gaara mas adelante pero me animaste a sacarlo ya, sobre todo espero que el capitulo que ya he empezado a escribir te guste más, ya que como me sugeriste habrá un acercamiento mas…. Aunque no como a lo mejor espera pero que ojala te guste, muchas gracias.


End file.
